


Shut up and dance with me

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Pepper friendly, Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Her blue eyes and golden locks reminded him too much of Thor and he rather not dwell on that, because where the Pointbreak went Loki closely followed, and that was an entirely different issue Tony refused to ponder on





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> walk the moon - shut up and dance, inspired.  
> Enjoy

Stark casually leaned on the bar, sipping his drink. His eyes scanned the crowded place in search of someone who could occupy his mind at least for an hour. God knows Tony needed a break.

The Avengers initiative took too much out of him, and lately, with the addition of wormhole- dying-nightmares to his long-long list of night torments, he was ready to admit that even Iron Man could waver.

Tony drank his whiskey in one go and ordered another, trying to enjoy this one. His eyes still fixed on the partying people, but mind far away.

It wasn't near death experiences that throw him off, of course. Tony had tons of those before Afghanistan became an issue. The problem was lying inside the people.

He smirked at that, finishing his drink and going for another.

It's always the fucking humans.

Look at them, so casual and vacant, never thinking past the obvious, gladly eating any passable for truth bullshit. Boring, predictable, fickle.

Even Pepper.

Stark scowled, his mood darkening and drank some more.

He was reluctant to admit it even inside the safe confines of his mind, but her inability to support him after the whole New-York missile fiasco, hurt. Tony felt bitter and disappointed. She could have listened to him. Pepper should have comforted him. At least, stay long enough to make sure Tony was relatively ok. She didn't. Ms. Potts slammed the door in his face the moment he came back, declaring that she was fed up with his antics.

Antics! She called his heroic-suicidal-trip for the good of whole humanity – ANTICS!

Stark was sure they had nothing to discuss after that.

No, nothing at all.

Tony shook his head, smiling at the blond who came close to him and dragged her nails suggestively over his hip. Her pretty lips pouted, and she tried again, smiling encouragingly and whispering naughty things into his ear.

They sounded interesting, but her blue eyes and golden locks reminded him too much of Thor and he rather not dwell on that, because where the Pointbreak went Loki closely followed, and that was an entirely different issue Tony refused to ponder on. So, he slapped, admittedly delicious rare, and send her off, buying her a drink in a form of apology.

The bartender grinned at him, mouthing “rough night?” Stark nodded, asking for a refill.

Tony, looked around again, catching a glimpse of raven hair and his insides twisted in what he could only label as delight. He sighed. That's why he didn't want to come close to Gods and their weird way of throwing temper-tantrums.

Because in all honesty, Tony liked Loki. He could say, even, if not for all the shit with kneeling he would be on Loki's side. Stark got him. He really did.

The agony, the wish to prove himself, the fucking shadow-like life – everything; the loneliness and madness. Tony was not far from it himself.

However, that was not the concern. Tony could deal with the strange sympathy he was feeling. It was understandable, seeing how alike they were. What he could not deal with, though, was a raw desire he felt for the trickster. Hell, five minutes into knowing Loki, already brought Stark into fighting contest with his brother, and declaring that the God was his.

Not to mention, how many hours he spent daydreaming about Loki's body on his own biting, kissing and licking down, down, down…

Tony's eyes snapped open, and he groaned, feeling highly uncomfortable in his now tight pants.

Fucking trickster... and wouldn't he want it to be a verb, instead of a boring adjective.

Stark rubbed his eyes, suddenly, feeling very tired.

The hell with it. Yes, he wanted Loki. All of him, preferably naked and moaning. Tony fingertips pleasantly inched when he imagined gripping the God's hip and slamming him on his cock. Loki's eyes closing in bliss, mouth silently open in a wanton moan.

Tony sighed, again, louder this time and took a good mouthful of his drink.

And, it's not, like the bastard did not ask for it. Every time they met ( _and of course Loki run from custody. Who even had a mind to presume he wouldn't?_ ), Loki flirted with Tony like shameless fuck he was, effectively cutting Tony's higher brain function, leaving him hot and bothered.

Stark, smirked, thinking, what the little shit would do if Tony took him up on his offers. Stark, hoped, that Loki would follow them through. Each one of those filthy promises.

Tony wanted Loki to want him. He desired to be inside the trickster in every way possible and that was even a bigger inconvenience, because Tony did not do feelings.

But, apparently, the psychotic-green-eyed-aliens with daddy issues, and ass to kill for, were a huge exception.

Somebody, tugged at his hand, and before Tony could say or react in any way, he was dragged, by a rather attractive woman (her behind was fabulous, and those raven curls were doing things to him) to the dance floor.

The beat was high. The colours were flashing everywhere. Bodies moving, and the atmosphere intoxicated. They moved into the centre and she turned, familiar green piercing his warm brown, teasing smirk in place.

Tony felt confused, and turned to see if anyone recognised Loki, but they embraced him, pulling their bodies flush, purring into his lips:

"Oh, don't you dare look back. Keep your eyes on me."

Stark gave a smirk of his own.

"I should turn you in...."

But, despite the words Tony knew, deep in his gut, Loki was his destiny, and by the soft smile he got from the trickster, when he embraced them, Loki knew that too. They stood on their tip toes, a hot air washing over his lips teasingly, when the trickster spoke: "Shut up and dance with me."


End file.
